


sweater weather

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Shy prompto, Snowed In, promnis-focused ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis and Prompto plan on heading to Noctis's winter cabin early to spend some much needed one-on-one time together before their other two boyfriends, Gladio and Noctis, join them. Prompto only hopes that nothing will go wrong while he tries to get to know one of his boyfriends a bit better.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justicesrequiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/gifts).



> merry christmas iro! this was written for secret santa exchange with our little discord fam, and he likes ot4, but i just wROTE SOME OT4 FOR HIM fOR HIS BIRTHDAY so i wanted to change it up from that and focus on prompto/ignis (shocker, i know). i hope you enjoy a little bit of promnis fluff for christmas, dude! ily!

Dating his three best friends was the best decision Prompto’s ever made. There’s just one tiny problem with it; his three best friends are also the most attractive and perfect people he’s ever met, and Prompto doesn’t know how to keep up.

Going to Noctis’s private winter cabin with all three of them sounded like a good idea when Prompto agreed to it -- a _great_ idea, in fact. Snuggling and kissing all three of them? Getting to know Gladio and Ignis as much as he knows Noctis? Impossible to pass up.

Now, however, it’s the day of the trip. Ignis is going to drive Prompto there early so they can get some one-on-one time, and Prompto can’t help but be beside himself with nerves. Ignis is so damn perfect and hard to read, Prompto is never sure if Ignis even _wants_ him to be in their relationship truthfully. Prompto knows leaving early with Ignis and spending alone time will ease this concern, but until it happens, his irrational anxieties favor out over anything else.

Prompto’s only pulled from his thoughts when a soft pair of lips meet his, as arms wrap around his waist. Noctis’s cologne fills his nose and Prompto snaps back to Eos, kissing Noctis back enthusiastically.

“What’s wrong, Prom?” Noctis asks as he pulls away. “You know, if you really don’t want to leave with Specs early, you don’t have to.” He pecks Prompto on the lips again. “He just wanted some time with you.”

Prompto’s stomach fills with butterflies at the thought of Ignis wanting _any_ time alone with him, even if they are dating. “I know. I’m just nervous.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I wanna be alone with him real bad, and I wanna not be nervous around him. He’s just so…”

Noctis smiles, tightening his grip around Prompto’s waist. “Hot? Intimidating?”

Prompto blows out a stressed breath, grateful Noctis understands. “Yeah.”

“He thinks you’re hot too, y’know. He wouldn’t be dating you too if he didn’t,” Noctis promises, kissing Prompto on the cheek. “You’re gonna have a great time. Specs will take real good care of you.”

Prompto’s heart thuds. “Yeah. That’s… definitely somethin’.”

“You guys have been close before. Even kissed before, what’s the big deal?” Noctis asks with a laugh.

Prompto reaches up to lock his arms around Noctis’s neck, fingers tangling in the soft black strands of hair. “Yeah, but you and Gladio were there with me. This is gonna be _alone._ ”

Noctis buries his face in Prompto’s neck, laughing against it, sending goosebumps all along Prompto. He turns his head to give Noctis better access to his neck.

“It’s gonna be great,” Noctis says softly, placing tiny kisses along Prompto’s jugular. “I promise, babe. In order for us to work we gotta all be comfy, y’know? And if you’re not, we can talk about it.”

“I am comfy, Noct, I just… gotta get over the shy stuff,” Prompto says with a laugh. “I’m newer to this than you.”

“Mm,” Noctis hums, distracted by the kisses he delivers to Prompto’s neck. “I love you.”

Prompto smiles, gripping Noctis tighter. “I love you, too.”

“I’ll be there in, like, a day and a half anyways,” Noctis reminds him.

Prompto nods, fiddling with more of Noctis’s hair. “Uh huh. I got this.”

There’s a tiny knock on Noctis’s open bedroom door, before an elegant accent says, “Apologies for the interruption, but we ought to be going, Prompto.”

Prompto’s eyes flutter open, widening when he sees Ignis leaning against the doorframe, looking like a runway model in his suspenders and sleek designer shoes. When Ignis meets his gaze, a tiny gorgeous smile appears on his cupid’s bow lips.

Prompto sheepishly smiles back, flush cropping up on his cheeks. “Heya, Iggy. I’m ready.”

“Good morning, love,” Ignis says softly. “Noct, I need our boyfriend, now.” 

Noctis reluctantly lifts his head, lips finally leaving Prompto’s neck. “I know, I know. Hey, Specs.”

“Hello to you, as well,” Ignis says, finally striding across the room to close the distance between Noctis and Prompto. 

Ignis lifts Noctis’s chin and presses a soft kiss to Noctis’s lips. Prompto sighs wistfully; he’ll never get used to how beautiful his boyfriends look when they’re kissing. 

Ignis catches the sound Prompto makes, peeling his lips from Noctis’s in order to deliver one for Prompto, too. Prompto’s heart thuds in his ears as he shyly kisses Ignis back, wishing he wasn’t too much of a coward to do this more often. 

Noctis’s laugh breaks their kiss. “That a boy. You guys heading out now?” 

Ignis sighs and reluctantly pulls away. “I’m afraid we’ll have to in order to make good time. I take it Gladio hasn’t arrived yet?”

Noctis shakes his head. “Runnin’ late.”

“Give him our love, won’t you, until we see him in a few days?” Ignis asks.

Prompto nods. “Yeah, give the big guy a huge kiss from me.” He smirks, elbowing Noctis playfully.

Noctis smirks back at him. “You know I will, but he’s gonna come to collect in person.”

Prompto thinks of Gladio’s kisses, and sighs longingly. “Oh, I expect him to.”

Ignis’s arm wraps firmly around Prompto’s waist, sending an electric current of nervousness and longing down Prompto’s spine. Ignis’s lips are at Prompto’s temple, placing a soft kiss there, and Prompto swears he might faint.

“We really ought to get going, Prompto love. Apologies,” Ignis whispers, lips still pressed against Prompto’s hair.

Prompto reaches out to steady his hand against Ignis’s chest, dazed by the overwhelming wave of affection that suddenly seems to burst out of Ignis. “Sounds good, babe.”

Ignis smiles against him. “Grand.”

Ignis links their arms together, bidding one last farewell to Noctis with a kiss before Prompto finds himself in the passenger’s side of Ignis’s car. Now that they’re truly alone as Ignis peels out of the parking lot gracefully, the nervous butterflies increase tenfold.

Ignis seems to sense this; as soon as they’re on a straight patch of road, he reaches over and grips Prompto’s hand, lacing his fingers with his own. It sends yet another thrill down Prompto’s spine to think that Ignis wants to show affection without anyone else being around.

_Of course he does, you idiot, you’re dating,_ Prompto reminds himself. Still, it’s hard to have the confidence to think about the fact that Ignis does, in fact, in some way or another, want Prompto romantically.

“Are you certain you’re alright with this, Prompto? I must admit, you seem a bit… hesitant around me,” Ignis says. He meets Prompto’s eyes for a brief second before the green traffic light draws his attention back to the road. “The very last thing I want you to be around me is _uncomfortable.”_

Prompto’s heart thuds, terrified to give Ignis the wrong impression. He squeezes Ignis’s hand reassuringly. “That’s not it at all, Iggy, for reals! I’m just kinda scared I’m gonna screw up? You’re so handsome and… uh, smart, and stuff…”

“As are you.” Ignis raises an eyebrow once he eases onto the highway. “Very handsome…” He squeezes Prompto’s hand, “and _very_ intelligent.”

Prompto bites his lip, trying to ignore the way his cheeks light up with flush. “Okay, thanks, but… it’s not--”

“You won’t screw up. I’m very much looking forward to spending time with you. It’s been on my mind all week. I assure you, I find you adorable. Endearing, funny, intelligent… perfect. I like you because you are _you,_ not because I wish you to put on a front with me. Now, would you care to listen to some music?”

Just like that, Prompto’s nerves have no business doing anything but calming at that point, as Ignis does have a point. Despite the bits of anxiety that linger, he knows that Ignis is mimicking the rational part of Prompto’s brain, and he tries to focus on that, dwelling in the warmth that Ignis’s gloved hand brings as it’s wrapped around his own.

\-----

This is the first time that Prompto has been to Noctis’s family cabin. It’s in a secluded part of the forest in Duscae, and by the time they arrive, there’s a fresh blanket of newly fallen snow coating the trees and shrubs surrounding it. It looks absolutely picture perfect on the secluded drive, especially with the snow still falling in tiny flakes with the sun trying to push through the thick rows of trees. 

Prompto lets go of Ignis’s hand once they leave the car only to practically fill his camera roll with so many different photos of the cabin and snowfall. Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto’s waist from behind as he does it, and Prompto feels a wave of affection and bliss settle over him, easing even more of his nerves.

“According to the weather report, the snow is bound to pick up a bit. We ought to head inside soon, darling. Do take your time, however,” Ignis murmurs softly in Prompto’s ear. “I thought perhaps I could prepare you some hot chocolate.”

Prompto gasps, turning in Ignis’s grasp to face him, a grin spreading on his face. “Um, _babe,_ how’d you know I _love_ hot chocolate?”

Ignis smirks, leaning forward to press a kiss to Prompto’s nose. “I had an inkling, as a certain darling boyfriend of mine has quite the sweet tooth.”

Prompto giggles at the sweet gesture. “Okay, sue me, I like sweet stuff. I’m done here, though. Gods, I got _so_ many good pics. I love snow. It’s great in the city, but…”

“Never as unsullied as it is here?” Ignis guesses. “I’d love to see your photographs once I get the heat on.”

Prompto smiles, so grateful Ignis is willing to indulge him in his hobby. “I’d love to, too. C’mon, let’s go get _cozy.”_ He wiggles his eyebrows playfully, knocking their hips together as they head up the drive to get to the door.

Noctis’s cabin is, of course, as big on the inside as it is the outside -- absolutely _gargantuan._ There’s two stories to it, with a huge balcony overlooking the forest. It’s a log cabin, giving it a rustic, cozy feeling. Prompto’s never been somewhere like this in his whole life, and it takes everything in him not to stop on the foyer just to stare.

“Wow. This place is definitely royal. Super secluded, though. Does anyone know about this?” Prompto wonders as he helps Ignis shrug out of his coat.

Ignis takes their coats and hangs them up in the hallway, rolling up his sleeves. “No. His Majesty prefers to keep this private, free from prying eyes so Noct may spend a relatively normal holiday in peace, should he decide to.”

Prompto nods. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best, huh? Hate to ruin the quiet of this place with all those paparazzi.”

Ignis pauses to give him a devastatingly beautiful smile. “Precisely. Now, do make yourself at home, won’t you? The television downstairs gets all of the streaming services and channels -- the internet has been activated, should you need it, I’ll give you the password. If you need to shower, any bathroom is fine. As for the bedrooms...”

Prompto can’t quite put a finger on it, but Ignis knowing all this and being kind enough to make Prompto feel more comfortable to share it with him makes him feel warm and endeared. He can’t help the smile that appears on his face as he watches Ignis, but then hesitates when he sees Ignis appear a bit conflicted.

“Yeah? What’s up with the bedrooms? Not been dusted yet?” he jokes, walking up to Ignis again.

“Ah, no, not quite,” Ignis says, pushing his glasses up his nose as he starts making his way toward what Prompto assumes is the kitchen, as he doesn’t stop in the living area. “I was considering sleeping arrangements.”

Prompto follows Ignis into what definitely is a kitchen, but it’s absolutely bigger than Prompto’s entire apartment, he’s pretty sure. There’s a huge oven, refrigerator, and double sink that’s twice the size of Prompto’s crappy one. Everything looks brand new, in pristine condition, not a single fingerprint or hint of dust anywhere. The marble countertops nearly glisten with lack of use. 

All of that pales in comparison to the words ‘sleeping arrangements’ coming from his new boyfriend that he’s very much not used to yet. 

Prompto balks nervously. “Sleeping? What do you mean?”

When Ignis turns around after pulling some mugs from the cupboard, and his cheeks are a bit pinker. “Well, I was wondering if you’d care to sleep with me.”

Prompto snickers, trying to reign it in until it turns into a full-blown laugh, throwing his head back as he leans into Ignis for support. “You were nervous about askin’ that?”

Ignis huffs out a sigh, pulling out a pot and a gallon of milk (someone stocked the refrigerator, apparently). “No need to tease.”

Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis as he watches him pour the milk into the pot. “Not teasin’. I just can’t imagine you not knowing how badly I wanna snuggle you, dude.”

Ignis seems to relax in Prompto’s embrace after that, reaching over to turn the burner on a low heat. He turns to face Prompto, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“I misread your nerves sometimes,” Ignis admits softly. “I never want to push… forgive me.”

Prompto closes his eyes, sighing wistfully. “Nothin’ to forgive. I… I really like how sweet you are. It’s nice.” Prompto’s always been an open book, except for this sort of thing, especially to _Ignis._ But he knows if he doesn’t open up, he’ll never get over this anxiety of not being good enough for the tall bespectacled advisor.

“Mmm. I’m glad,” Ignis whispers. 

The low cadence of Ignis’s voice, combined with the chilliness of the cabin, causes Prompto to shiver involuntarily in Ignis’s embrace. Ignis takes a step back, snapping his fingers.

“Apologies. Almost forgot to turn the heat on. A moment, if you will. If you’d like, you can take a seat by the television, and I’ll bring the hot chocolate to you. Get us a bit cozy?” Ignis suggests.

Prompto nods with a smile. “We gonna snuggle?”

Ignis smiles back. “That’s the plan.” He ducks his head to place a tiny kiss on Prompto’s lips before exiting the kitchen to wherever the hell the thermostat is.

Even the tiniest of kisses leaves Prompto dizzy, it seems. He wonders if he’ll even survive this mini weekend with Ignis. 

Prompto makes his way to the living area, finding the remote and a blanket for both of them to share. He flops onto the couch, distracted by the huge fireplace that sits just underneath the television mantle. He wonders if he can seduce Ignis into lighting a romantic fire for the two of them -- that would really get things going.

As soon as the heat starts making its way through the cabin, with Prompto flipping through various holiday flicks to watch, there’s a loud click that echos through the entire cabin. Everything goes quiet, still, and _dark._ The television shuts off, and several beeps in the kitchen indicate to Prompto that the power, in fact, has gone off.

“Iggy?” Prompto calls out. “Is that normal?”

Prompto hears a gentle cuss and sigh from Ignis as he makes his way back down the hallway. Ignis looks from the kitchen to Prompto in defeat.

“It appears as if the wind from the snowstorm must have messed with power lines. I’ll need Gladio to bring gas for the generator, until then…” Ignis lets out yet another sigh.

“No _wifi?”_ Prompto gasps in faux horror. “Nah, I’m kiddin’. We’ll be fine, Iggy.”

“Perhaps, but I’m more concerned of the lack of heat. This snowstorm isn’t supposed to lighten up anytime soon.” He glances over to the fireplace. “Perhaps a fire…?”

Prompto raises his eyebrows, happy he didn’t even have to _ask._ “Sounds really romantic, huh?”

Ignis chuckles. “I certainly hope so, lest we freeze to death. This certainly isn’t turning out to be the evening I’d planned…”

“Well, that’s your job, isn’t it? Improvising? Contingency stuff? We got this,” Prompto says with a smile, patting the blanket. “We got blankets, and I, for one, am a personal Space Heater Boyfriend, just for _you_.”

Ignis locks eyes with him across the room, a soft expression on his face. “I do admire your neverending optimism, my love. A moment, I’ll fetch some kindling.”

Prompto doesn’t even have time to respond, as he’s internally agonizing over Ignis calling him ‘my love.’ It’s the first time Ignis has said such an endearment to Prompto, and it seems as if his heart can’t stop racing. 

Ignis easily lights the fireplace, the flames starting to grow in size as soon as Ignis places the kindling against the firewood. He stands up straight, pushing his glasses up his nose in that adorable way that Prompto always loves.

“Well, that’s that. I’m afraid I cannot prepare a proper hot chocolate without the stovetop, however…” Ignis grips his chin with his hand in a thoughtful gesture. “Perhaps this occasion warrants something a bit stronger than hot chocolate.”

Prompto smirks. “Oh? Got some spiked eggnog, Iggy?”

“What an _excellent_ idea, Prompto. That will be quite a pick-me-up, hmm?”

Prompto throws finger guns at him. “You bet. Need some help?”

Ignis waves him off dismissively. “Nonsense. Keep the space warm for me.”

Prompto likes the sound of that. Since he can’t exactly look through the movies now, he settles for playing with his phone, answering a string of long eggplant emojis following an emoji of a pair of glasses from Noctis. 

Prompto laughs under his breath. His boyfriends are all too much sometimes.

Ignis returns with two glasses of eggnog, and if Prompto didn’t know better, he’d never know there was alcohol in it. Ignis disguised the taste of the rum with lots of nutmeg and cinnamon, and Prompto’s never tasted any spiked eggnog better than this.

Ignis settles next to him, immediately allowing Prompto to snuggle up against his chest. Prompto drowns in the warmth Ignis brings.

“Goodness, you’re shivering. I’m terribly sorry, love,” Ignis murmurs, wrapping the blanket firmer around them both as he sets his glass down in favor of warming Prompto up.

“Hey, that’s what boyfriends are for, right?” Prompto says softly. He tries not to look at Ignis’s handsome face while he’s in the man’s arms out of fear of intimidation, but he’s so happy to be in them, being warmed up by one of the most handsome guys alive. 

“Indeed,” Ignis whispers.

Prompto downs the rest of his eggnog so he can set his glass down and wrap his arms fully around Ignis. Ignis hums appreciatively, tucking his head on top of Prompto’s head gently. Prompto’s heart thuds, the quiet air around them adding to the tension between them.

“Prompto, are you certain that… it’s me you want here?” Ignis asks softly. “I know this getaway isn’t proving to be quite like we planned, but… I admit I am a bit nervous that you’re only with me simply because Gladio and Noct are with me as well.”

Prompto’s definitely caught off guard by Ignis’s insecure admission. He tightens his grip on Ignis. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Why would I joke about something such as this?” Ignis points out. “I worry about it quite a lot, admittedly.”

“Iggy… I think the exact same thing about you,” Prompto blurts. “I always am thinking that you’re just puttin’ up with me ‘cause Noct likes me so much for whatever reason.”

Ignis turns slightly so he can look at Prompto, his hand sliding up to cup Prompto’s cheek. His thumb strokes his cheekbone gently, a worrying look in Ignis’s pretty green eyes.

“I don’t want you to ever think that,” Ignis says softly. “I’m very, _very_ fond of you, Prompto. More than I ever could admit to you. Despite Noct and Gladio’s feelings, mine are my own. I’m terrified I may never be able to charm you the way that I wish.” He sighs fondly, nodding toward the cabin. “This was obviously a bust.”

Prompto can’t believe that a power outage is causing Ignis to think that Prompto isn’t charmed by him. The problem is that Prompto is always, _always_ charmed by Ignis. Everything Ignis does _oozes_ charm. Prompto has no idea how Ignis doesn’t see that.

Of course, the cold, the anxiety, _and_ the rum in the eggnog don’t allow Prompto to properly use words. Instead, Prompto stares at Ignis, wide-eyed, until he leans in quickly and captures Ignis’s surprised mouth with his own.

The kiss starts off innocent, chaste, and tender. Prompto slides his hand up Ignis’s chest, and all Prompto has to do is tilt his head, and Ignis’s tongue gently pushes into Prompto’s mouth. With a soft whimper, Prompto opens his mouth further for Ignis, allowing their tongues to touch, the kiss no longer chaste, but replaced with passion and longing that Prompto’s been sitting on for far too long.

Ignis’s hand slides past Prompto’s cheek to wrap around the back of Prompto’s head, fingers curling in his hair. Prompto gasps as he pushes himself closer, and internally delights when Ignis’s free hand hooks around Prompto’s waist to pull him right onto Ignis’s lap. Prompto allows his arms to lock around Ignis’s neck, mouth and tongue busy with Ignis’s on him, unable to separate.

The kiss deepens, further than Prompto thought it would, and Ignis lets out a tiny noise of his own, a low hum of want vibrating against Prompto’s chest as Ignis holds him tightly against him. Prompto takes that noise and runs with it, _drowns_ in it as he pulls back just to nip at Ignis’s bottom lip, tugging it forward teasingly before Ignis dives back in for more kisses. He’s never kissed Ignis this deeply before, and it’s everything he’s ever dreamt of.

They part only to breathe for a moment, and Prompto presses his forehead to Ignis’s, staring into his eyes. Ignis’s hair is a bit mussed, lips thoroughly kiss-reddened, pupils blown. He looks so beautiful like this, Prompto wants to bottle him.

“You’re gorgeous,” Prompto promises, “funny, and sweet… more than I deserve, and I’ve been so shy around you ‘cause I’m scared you’re gonna realize it.” He closes his eyes, regaining any bit of composure he may have left. “Doesn’t mean I’m not charmed, dude. It’s the opposite, I’m way _too_ charmed. Like you said, my feelings for you have nothing to do with Gladio or Noct.”

Ignis is the one who seems speechless now, gazing at Prompto adoringly before he claims Prompto for another kiss. Prompto melts against him. Their mouths move against each other as one, and Ignis allows his tongue to thoroughly explore Prompto’s mouth, enough to leave Prompto dizzy and gasping for more.

“You are utterly perfect,” Ignis says breathlessly once he allows Prompto to get more air. “I’ve never been more certain about you. I do love you, you know. I never know when the appropriate time to say such things is, and forgive me for my lack of finesse, but…”

“Dude.” Prompto snorts. “We’re cuddled together in front of a fireplace in a romantic cabin in the woods, waiting for our other boyfriends to join us in a few days. We have tasty eggnog, and… the view’s not too bad…” He smirks down at Ignis underneath him. “This is possibly the _most_ appropriate time to say that kinda shit.” He laughs to himself before blinking, wide-eyed, the gravity of Ignis’s words hitting him head-on. “Wait. You… you love me?”

Ignis laughs at Prompto’s response. “I very much do. Even more so, after such a charming reaction.” The hand in Prompto’s hair starts to caress, and Prompto can’t help but lean into it. “I don’t expect you to say it back… not unless if you’re ever ready, but I do wish you to know it. Don’t ever doubt my love for y--”

“I’ve loved you since I was, like, sixteen, and I saw you waiting outside that high school dance for Noct, and I wanted you to dance with me. _So_ bad. When we all got together I thought it was too good to be true, ‘cause I already loved you,” Prompto admits, cutting Ignis off. “So, yeah, don’t doubt mine, either.”

The room is quiet, save for their soft breaths and the sound of the wind blowing outside the cabin, the snowfall a near blindingly white outside the windows. Ignis looks up into Prompto’s eyes with a softness that Prompto never thought he’d see directed at him.

“I’m very glad to hear it,” Ignis murmurs. “I will be certain to take extra care with your heart, my love.” He leans in for another kiss. “This certainly is one way to keep warm, I must admit.”

Prompto smiles against Ignis’s mouth. “I’m gonna take care of yours too, Iggy. Though… not gonna lie, kinda wanna try out those beds you were talkin’ about.”

Ignis quirks up an inquisitive eyebrow. “Oh? Is that so?”

“I mean, you _were_ talkin’ about ways to keep warm…” Prompto giggles.

Ignis grins, kissing Prompto’s cheek. He wraps his arms firmly around Prompto’s waist as he stands, keeping Prompto in his arms. Prompto squeaks in surprise as he wraps his legs tightly around Ignis’s waist to keep from falling, only to find that Ignis’s grip on him is solid.

“We’ll certainly make Noctis and Gladio envious,” Ignis teases fondly. “We’ll have to make it up to them.”

Prompto wiggles his eyebrows, giggling some more as Ignis carries him up the stairs. He places kisses to the side of Ignis’s face as he walks.

“Oh, we can _definitely_ arrange that, don’t worry.”


End file.
